gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Drowned God (Histories
"The Drowned God"' '''is part of the Histories & Lore, a special feature from ''Game of Thrones: The Complete Second Season. It is narrated by Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy. Synopsis Yara Greyjoy describes the practices and beliefs that the ironborn keep in their worship of the Drowned God. Narration Yara Greyjoy: ''The Seven'''' are gods of weakness and defeat, pretty chains that the First Men kindly put on after the Andals crushed them, except in the Iron Islands. '' Since the Dawn Age, the Ironborn have followed the Drowned God, who plucked fire from the sea and made us to reave and sack and carve our names in blood and song. When the Andals landed on the Iron Islands, they found a god who was Father, Warrior, and Stranger; who took Mother, Maiden, and Crone when he would; and held the Smith in thrall. His priests are Drowned Men, who are clothed and armed by the sea itself. '' ''They consecrate us to the Drowned God through our most sacred rite, the Drowning, and ask the God to raise them from the sea as he was, harder and stronger. The ironborn do not fear the bloodiest battle or the roughest waves, for the Drowned God taught us long ago that what is dead may never die. '' ''When an Ironborn falls, we say that the Drowned God needed a strong oarsman and took him below to feast in the God's watery halls, attended by mermaids. But even in death, an ironborn is a warrior. We fight against the Storm God, who holds a castle in the clouds and sends the winds to lure the ironborn off course or wreck their ships. '' ''It's said my legendary ancestor, the Grey King, waged war against upon the Storm God for a thousand years. With the Drowned God's help, he slew the great Sea Dragon Nagga and used her bones for his hall. After his death, the Storm God tried to wash away any memory of this terrible foe, but his songs fill our halls to this day. It was the Storm God who first blew the Andals to the Iron Islands; to subdue us and turn us from our faith. True, they conquered and killed our king; but in time, they forsook their septs for the shore and their fat Septons for the Drowned Men. The Andals came to us conquerors; in the end, they drowned. The ironborn are of the sea, as our God made us, and given to it as our God taught us. We do not fear the Storm God's winds or his waves. But you should, for they bring us to you. Appearances Characters * Grey King * Nagga * Rognar II Greyiron (indirectly mentioned) Cultures * Ironborn * First Men (mentioned) * Andals Locations * Iron Islands Events * Dawn Age (mentioned) * Andal Invasion Religion * Faith of the Seven ** The Seven *** The Father (mentioned) *** The Warrior (mentioned) *** The Stranger (mentioned) *** The Mother (mentioned) *** The Maiden (mentioned) *** The Crone (mentioned) *** The Smith (mentioned) * Drowned God ** Drowned Men * Storm God Miscellaneous * Thrall Notes When the Season 2 blu-ray was produced, the king of the Iron Islands referenced in the narration was unknown. ''The World of Ice and Fire ''reveals that when the Andals invaded the Iron Islands, the king was Rognar II Greyiron. fr:Le Dieu Noyé (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:O Deus Afogado (História e Tradição) Category:Histories & Lore